Rains
by akutsu 13
Summary: Togainu no Chi one-shots. it's raining outside and akira is waiting for Shiki, alone in the house. Shiki X Akira


A/N : this is my first fanfiction in english. i'm sorry if there many misspelled words. please enjoy the story ^^

**Rain**

**by Akutsu 13**

* * *

Rain poured outside, the sky is so dark as if the sun will never light up again. At the small house in the top of the mountain. Someone sit behind the window and watch the rain pouring. It's a man, and he has grayish hair, blue eyes, his look no older than 20, and just wearing white shirt that seem to large for his own size. He keep looked at the rain from behind the window and seem lost in his own thought.

'_Where is he? Why he so late? Did something happen to him? Did he get tired of me? What if he never returns?'_ His mind began flow with many questions. Anxiety and fear began to take over.

He felt all emotion mixed up and forming into a tight ball in his gut. When he felt like this, he always unconsciously touch the collar around his neck, in that collar engrafted his name _'Akira'_

Akira then bends his legs, and buried his head in his knees "Please don't leave me alone here. Hurry up and go home, I'm cold here. Please, Shiki"

Not long after that Akira heard footsteps come from the front door, he knew that footsteps. Akira then run to the front door and hurriedly opens it. In front of him, stood a black-haired, red-eyed man, wearing a black coat, shirt and pant, there katana attach to his belt. His clothes and hair is soaked because of the downpour rain. But see him, make all's Akira worried and anxiety gone and replace by happy and relief feeling. Akira run, flung his arm around and embrace him.

"Okaeri, Shiki" Akira said in husky voice

Akira buried his head in Shiki chest as if to remember his scent _'His back, he finally back'_

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you wait in the bedroom?"

Not bother to look up from Shiki chest, and only snuggle closer to him "But its cold there, moreover I was alone. You said that you will stay all day with me today, but you leave without saying anything" Akira said, pouting.

Shiki smile a bit "I'm sorry I leave today, there some sort of emergency that I have to take care of. And I did leave you a message"

"But still, at least you should tell me something before you leave. I thought you get tired of me and leave me alone here" Akira consciously revealed his anxiety before.

Shiki smirk slightly hearing it "Ho~ , and why do you think I would do that?"

"Because…" Akira then bound his arms around Shiki neck and slightly ground his hips against him "I know my master is a very attractive man, that any women and guy will throw themselves at your feet. And I worried that someday you will find someone better than me and leave me"

Without Akira notice, Shiki smirk became wider and his hand suddenly grope Akira's ass. Akira yelped at the sudden touch "then, should I erase all that thought and assure you that you will be my one and only pet. Cause you're mine, all of your body and soul is mine only" Shiki whispered huskily into Akira ear

Hearing that tone in Shiki voice so closely, make him moan softly and his entire body shuddered at the feeling "Yes, please Shiki"

Without further words, Shiki carried Akira bridal style to their bedroom. Shiki then tossing Akira at their king size bed. Shiki throw his wet coat and shirt, made him half naked, then he slowly crawled up and over Akira like a predator ready to eat his prey. Seeing his master like this really make Akira body shuddered delightfully, face is flush with same lust, and every part of his body is screaming and begging to be touch.

Shiki then kiss Akira passionately, soon his tongue licked at Akira lower lip asking for entrance and Akira just grant it gladly. Both tongues clashes and wrapped skillfully around each other, Shiki easily dominate the kiss as Akira moaning around the kiss. Akira instinctively spread his legs wider and allowing Shiki hips to slip closer, he gasped at the fell of his half hard member touching with Shiki's. Akira rock his hips slightly against Shiki clothed erection, and like the felling of the fabric against his naked cock. Soon he broke the kiss, string of saliva connecting them before it broke as Shiki begin to suck and nipping at Akira earlobe, the kiss then trail down to Akira neck leaving a wet trail along his neck.

"Ah!..S-Shiki…nnn..aah..m…more"

Shiki slowly unbuttons Akira white shirt and tossed it away, leaving his pet beautifully naked under him. Shiki then sucking and bitting in the spot where neck meet shoulder, while his hands playing with Akira nipple and cock. Akira can only moaning and panting erotically. Suddenly Shiki withdraw himself from Akira, leave him flushing red with arousal and lust.

"Nghhh..no..Shiki…ah..Don't stop"

Shiki then just chuckled and sit in chair beside the bed "No, not yet, my pet. Now, I want to see you prepare yourself. Show me, show me that you are worth to became my pet, show me that you are mine"

Understand what his master means, Akira turn over onto his stomach, he was supporting himself on his knees, head in the pillow, and ass high in the air facing his master. Akira face flushed red at the thing he will demonstrate in front of Shiki. Then Akira wet three of his finger in his mouth. After make sure that his fingers is wet enough, slowly he insert one finger and grunted slightly at the intrusion. Quickly adjust to the felling, Akira start to thrust it in and out his hole.

Seeing Akira play with himself, really make Shiki erection suffocated inside his pants. but he must endure it, to see his precious pet show.

"Ahhhnng…Shiki" moan Akira as he insert the second finger and start to make scissors move inside his hot channel.

All of sudden Akira arch his back, he finally found his prostate and start moan loudly at the pleasure. Then Akira inserts the third finger, grunt slightly at the burning pain that quickly replace by incredible pleasure. Moaning and gasping wantonly in front of Shiki really embarrass him, but see the lust that pooling at his master eye really pay off the shame.

Shiki then rise from his seat and grab Akira wrist. Akira whines a bit at the loss of feeling at his hole, but then Shiki leaning over his back. Somehow, Shiki manage to peel of all his clothes, because he can feel Shiki bare skin in his back.

Shiki whispering huskily at his ear "Enough with the preparation. Now, I will reward you for the show"

Shiki then flipped Akira into his back and kiss him passionately. Akira squirmed, spreading his legs to allow Shiki to fit comfortably Between them. Shiki lined his erection up with Akira's entrance. He bent down to the Akira's ear and whispered three words in his lover's ear that made him shiver with want.

"YOU ARE MINE."

With that Shiki slammed his swollen cock into him, making Akira scream with pain and pleasure. Shiki start to thrust faster and harder, hitting Akira prostate dead on. He wrapped his long fingers around the weeping member of his lover and started pumping Akira erection in pace with his thrusts, making him scream and moan louder

"Yes..ah..nn..yours…I'm always yours..Shiki!" scream Akira as he clawed Shiki's back.

Akira can feel his climax is nearing and so did Shiki. "Ahhnn…Shiki…I..I gonna"

"Then come…come for me my sweet pet" whisper Shiki against Akira neck

"Shiki!"

Akira grips Shiki's shoulder tightly and crying out while Shiki stilled inside of him and grunted as he tensed and came. Akira panting hard and shuddering in the lingering effects of his hard climax. While Shiki remained inside of him for a few moments, panting, and when he finally pulled out he crashed on the bed beside Akira.

Akira then feels his old collar being removed and replace by a new one. This collar is made from black leather and there's pendant in the center of the collar. Akira then turn over to face Shiki, confusion write in his face.

"Shiki, this is"

Shiki caress Akira cheek gently "That was your new collar. I leave today, to pick it up from the seller at the bay. It suit you, and it had my crest at the pendant. So everyone will know that your mine, and no one will mess with you"

Akira was so happy, and he hug Shiki tightly "Thank you Shiki"

Shiki then hug back Akira and pet his hair gently "And you better not thinking about running away from me. Because that pendant has a tracker and not easy to taking off. So you better behave or I will chase you everwhere. No matter where you are, I will always find you"

Akira just chuckles tiredly and started to falling asleep in his master arms.


End file.
